


Late Night Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey needs a little attention. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Love

Katie smiles as she washes up, alone, late into the night. Darcey is finally, finally eating properly and healing. She had taken only a polo-neck to stay warm, letting Darcey sleep in the pajama pants she found comfortable, although she was still too tender to handle much against her ribs. Her own legs were not hidden, her panties perhaps a little short, but then, Darcey needed the pants more than she did. Arms had looped around her waist as she worked, a light touch of cheek to shoulder telling her it was Darcey, awake again. She finishes the dish, sets it aside, washing her hands as she does so, her smile soft at the look in Darcey's eyes. 

"What are you doing up? You need rest..."

Her words are punctuated by the light brush of her hands through Darcey's hair, pushing hair out of her eyes even as she cups Darcey's face in her hands and kisses her gently, Darcey's own hands bunching the sweater she wore up a little. 

"I need you."

Darcey's voice shakes when she pulls back and Katie smiles softly, kissing her again. 

"Come..."

She moves to take Darcey's hand, leading her to bed, stopping just long enough to pull the sweater over her head, sensing that Darcey is too shy to ask for what she really wants and moving to pull her closer. She settles first, letting Darcey settle over her, kissing her again gently before rolling them so Darcey is beneath her, pressing a slow trail of kisses from Darcey's lips, down her neck and over her collarbone, then slowly lower, her smile soft as she moves to suckle lightly at Darcey's breasts, lingering to lavish attention on each nipple, aware exactly how well she is doing from the way Darcey's hands bunch into the bedclothes. Darcey's breathing falters as she moves lower, removing the pajama pants, then circles Darcey's clit with both fingers, then tongue, before moving to suckle a little more on her clit, her fingers slipping easily into Darcey, who feels both ready and a little tense. She pauses, her eyes meeting Darcey's, seeking approval before she continues. She is met with slight whines of need and a slight arch, Darcey's hands bunching all the more into the bedclothes as she pushes herself down into Katie's lips and against her fingers. Katie smiles, soon pressing into a place, slow at first, then steadier, then a little more demanding. It is slow, and steady, and teasing and it draws Darcey ever closer to climax, her entire body seeming to clench tightly around Katie's fingers with each thrust, then, finally, she comes undone, crying out and all but weeping with pleasure at her release. Katie smiles, pressing slow, tender kisses up Darcey's body, then claims her lips again tenderly. 

"Good girl... that's my good girl."

Her free hand brushes hair from Darcey's eyes as she kisses her again, moving slightly to adjust her own positioning so that, the next time, Darcey's writhing will bring a payoff for herself, then begins the same process again, slowly and tenderly proving just how much she loves Darcey.


End file.
